Sociopathic Romantic
by JHWforever
Summary: Sherlock never agrees that he's romantic. But his gestures suggest quite the same! Fluff, established relationship, the proposal.


"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"For me?"

"No"

"I can't believe you wouldn't do a thing for your boyfriend!" John expertly ignored Sherlock's scoff on the term '_boyfriend_', though they were together for more than a year now. John was kneeling by the sofa where Sherlock had curled up in a ball with his back to John. John was tugging at Sherlock's arm to turn him around to face him. But Sherlock being Sherlock didn't budge an inch from his position.

"It's just a matter of two hours! I promise we'll be back by 10." John continued.

"Tell me how exactly you deduced it would take only two hours, John. Forty minutes to reach there and I'm quite sure he wouldn't let us go unless we have _family dinner_-" the scorn again "-And then we will leave by 10 and it would definitely take us at-"

"I get it, alright!" John said a little louder. "It is important to me, Sherlock. Sorry for being stupid enough to think you would mind what is important to me and what is not!"

"No it's not _important_ to you! You just want him to see you have a boyfriend finally" John stared at him in disbelief. As anger started to boil in his head, he got up on his feet and started to turn around to the kitchen.

"Yes, Sherlock I want him to know I have a boyfriend finally." He said stopping midway and facing Sherlock again. "It is important to me that he sees I'm happy. I'm going either you come or not"

Sherlock got off the sofa at once, startled by the sudden outburst.

"I didn't mea-"

"I know what you meant and I'm not forcing you to do something you don't want to."

"I will come, John" Sherlock said quietly.

"You don't have to-"

"I'm going _either you come or not_" He said with a wink and threw himself on the sofa again. He felt proud how he could swing John's moods like a pendulum.

John couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face as he looked at his idiot boyfriend.

* * *

"Wait here for a minute" Sherlock said to the cabbie. Before John could say anything he was out of the cab running to some store. They were already late and Sherlock wasn't helping.

After a minute or two, Sherlock re-entered the cab with a wine bottle.

"What-"

"Thought he would fancy wine" Sherlock said holding up the bottle. John's insides quivered with fluffiness.

"Don't look at me like that!"

"Who in the world would ever think Sherlock Holmes can be romantic?!" John said inching closer to him as the taxi started moving.

"I'm not _romantic_" Sherlock said as if it is garbage he is talking about.

"Yes, you are" John said placing a kiss on Sherlock's neck.

"No, I'm not. Get off me, John" He said but didn't protest John as he intensified his kisses.

_Isn't he adorable_, John thought, grinning.

* * *

John waited impatiently as his father took his time to open the door. John looked around in the familiar garden of his childhood home. Sherlock had fixated his eyes on the door, probably deducing how long Gerard Watson would take to open the door, John thought. Sherlock sensed John's eyes on him and gave him a tiny smile which John returned with a huge grin. He broke off the eye contact as the door started to creak.

A frail looking man peeped from inside. He would be the same height of John in his youth years, Sherlock noticed. His eyes were filled with cataracts and his brows were furrowed till he saw John.

"John, my dear _dear_ boy!" Gerard Watson exclaimed pushing the door aside and stretching hands to pull his son in a long embrace.

"How are you dad?" John said hugging him back, his eyes moistening with nostalgia and guilt and happiness all at once.

"Fine, fine! Come on in" He beckoned them in.

"Dad, this is Sherlock Holmes" John pulled Sherlock forward tugging at his arm "and Sherlock, this is my dad, Gerard"

Sherlock held out a hand for a handshake and Gerard returned.

"It's nice to see you, Mr Watson"

"Please, call me Gerard" he motioned them to sit down.

"I read your blog, you know." He said to John "It wouldn't surprise me if there is no person on London who doesn't know this man" Gerard winked.

"You read my blog?" John said in astonishment.

"Of course, I do! I'm proud of you, son" He said patting John's hand. John again overwhelmed with emotions. He should come here more often.

"It's a nice house, Gerard. Do you still manicure the lawn?" Sherlock said conversationally. John threw him a since-when-do-you-ask-questions look. Sherlock ignored.

"I used to but hired a boy recently. Knees are troubling again"

"Come down to the hospital sometime. I will take a look at it"

"You will take a look at it and pin me down to bed for the rest of my life" He said shaking his head.

"It's a minor surgery, dad, you would be running in a month!" John said.

"Let's not worry about that now, shall we?" Gerard said, desperate to change the topic. He saw Sherlock looking around the house. "Would you like to see the rest of the house, Sherlock?"

"I'd love to" Sherlock said getting up to his feet "Gerard, here. Thank you for having us over" He handed him the bottle of wine.

"I'm happy to have you here" He said with a genuine smile.

John looked at them both, not believing how amazing both the men were acting.

* * *

John was sitting at the dining table going through the stack of photos on the table. The wedding photos of Gerard and Ruth, their trip to southern coast, Harry and him playing in the garden, their graduation; everything was there adding up to his nostalgia. John realized how much he missed his mom and wondered if Gerard spends his lonely evenings looking at these wonderful memories.

There were many photos of Harry and John. They were close a family back then. John wondered what had gone wrong in the recent years. He now regretted it.

It had been more than half an hour since Gerard took him on the house tour but there was no sign of them. John had set the table already, in case Sherlock starts to throw tantrums as it was getting late than what they had estimated. He thought of checking on them. As he started to leave the kitchen, he heard footsteps coming in kitchen's direction.

"Where have you two been?"

"Gerard was showing me around. John, you were clumsy, what happened to you now?" He turned to Gerard and said, "He yells at me all the time for not keeping the flat tidy" He rolled his eyes and Gerard laughed.

John stared in utter confusion at two of them. Sherlock was laughing and Gerard was laughing harder.

_Am I dreaming?_

"Toad in the hole! Delicious!" Sherlock said taking the seat already.

_Yes, definitely dreaming._

* * *

Sherlock was in the garden. John and Gerard were sitting in the living room.

"Dad, I'm here to tell you something"

"That figures" Gerard smiled a little.

John had no idea what to say next. When Harry had told them about her first girlfriend his parents neither objected not supported. Well, he wasn't seeking for support but he thought Gerard deserved to know before they go public. Though, Sherlock had no intentions whatsoever.

John took a deep breath.

"Dad, Sherlock and I are.. you know.. we're like friends but mo-"

"I know, son"

"Yeah- no, what?! You _know_? Did Sherlock tell you?" John asked.

"No, no. He didn't say a thing. I'm happy for you, John. He's quite a gentleman." Gerard looked out of the window at silhouetted figure of Sherlock.

"He is" He said smiling.

"Does he make you happy, John? Or am I stupid to even ask?" Gerard took his son's hands in his and patted them but concern filled his eyes.

"He does. I have never been so happier." And John meant every single word.

* * *

John stepped into the garden. He could hear Gerard in the kitchen. He couldn't see Sherlock's face from where he stood. Sherlock was looking in the darkened sky, probably at the moon. The moonlight had dimly illuminated Sherlock's pale skin. It was 10.30 already and John was waiting for the fury to burst out. Well, it didn't; instead Sherlock exhaled forcefully in the chilly night as if he can read all the thoughts queuing up in his partner's mind.

John stepped next to him and followed his gaze up in the sky. The night was calm and peaceful. John started to wonder if Sherlock was angry with him and not talking. He looked at the consulting detective. Surprisingly, Sherlock's lips were pulled in a tiny smile. John smiled.

"I thought you'd be angry"

"Hm, I thought I would be too." Sherlock's deep voice was somewhat tender tonight. At least that is what John thought.

"Why aren't you, then?" Sherlock didn't answer. He took John's hand and shifted in front of his gaze. John's smile made Sherlock feel ecstatic, contented and blissful all at once. He leaned in and softly brushed his lips on John's.

"Dad is just across the hall, Sher-" but Sherlock didn't give him a chance to continue as he deepened the kiss. His hands started roaming around on John's face, hair, back, arms, everywhere. Sherlock's aggressive public displays of affection had always worried John as much as he enjoyed them.

"He won't hear us" Sherlock said, his voice deep and husky, taking John's breath away.

As soon as he heard Sherlock's confirmation, John threw his hands around Sherlock's shoulder and pushed him against wooden fence. He quickly unbuttoned two buttons of Sherlock's shirt with his experienced hands and slid them in. Sherlock moan in an almost inaudible voice but John didn't miss it.

"I have something to tell you" Sherlock said when both of them ran out of breaths. "Well, ask actually"

"What is it?" John huffed, looking straight into the detective's eyes.

Sherlock steadied himself on his feet. John took a step back to look at him, looking startled and a bit worried.

"What is it, Sherlock? You're worrying me"

Sherlock didn't say anything and reached for his coat's pocket and held out something glittering.

"What's- oh" John's eyes widened, mouth formed a perfect O as he looked at a platinum ring with six tiny diamonds on it.

"Marry me, John." It was a plane statement. Not a question. John took a minute to calm his breath and then looked at Sherlock. His face didn't show any remarkable expressions as he held out the ring in front of him. John looked back at the ring again.

Sherlock could almost hear a click in John's brain as he recognized the ring.

"Is it my father's?" Sherlock nodded. "Did he give it to you?"

"He wants me to give it to you"

"He knew already? I mean, about us?"

"The man's clever than you give credit for, John"

John took the ring in his right hand and started inserting it in the wedding finger of the left hand just as Sherlock took it from him and placed it there. John looked at his hand, now with a bright, shiny band and couldn't feel any happier.

"Do you want to have a ceremony?" Sherlock asked.

John gave him a shaky laugh. "That won't be necessary. It would be too much pressure for your sociopath mind"

"That's true" and then Sherlock caught John's eye and they broke into laughter. They didn't stop until their stomach started aching.

"You bloody idiot"

"Respect, John, I'm your husband" John chuckled.

"You know, I'm a traditional man. You should kneel down and propose again. I haven't said yes yet" John mocked.

"Let's get home first. I could do many more things to you kneeling down" John laughed and pressed his lips to Sherlock's and hugged the taller man, resting his head on his chest.

"I knew you are romantic."

"No, I'm not, John."

"Yes you are. Sociopathic romantic"

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review! :)**


End file.
